Hurricane Love
by IronhideFan1993
Summary: A girl named Hurricane is found in the streets by Rebecca and Ironhide, Jazz becomes her Guardian. But will the two become more than just Guardian and Charge?


**Author's note**: Hey everyone! This story was requested by jazz5454, enjoy! =D

Hurricane is jazz5454's OC and Rebecca is mine =)

"Hello" Human talking.

"**Hello**" Autobot talking.

"_Hello_" Thoughts.

Ironhide and Rebecca were on their way to the Autobot base, 'Hide had fancied taking a quicker route as it was pouring with rain.

"I hate the rain" the nineteen year old said looking out the window.

The black mech chuckled "**We all hate things in life kid**" he replied.

The girl smiled slightly "Did you guys have rain on Cybertron?" she asked.

"**Nah, all we had was night and day**" Ironhide replied "**we didn't have different seasons or anythin' like that, but to be honest with ya we've been on Earth for about**" there was a pause which meant he was thinking "**I think it's about four years I think, 'cause when I met you I'd been on Earth for two years and you're nineteen now**"

"You sure it's not three years?" Rebecca asked.

"**Hmm, I think so**" 'Hide replied "**I don't really keep track**".

The nineteen year old nodded "Neither do I" she replied.

The black mech chuckled, then he heard something that made him slow down.

Rebecca was puzzled "What is it 'Hide?" she asked.

"**Can ya hear that?**" Ironhide asked.

The girl listened a moment then shook her head "I can't hear anythin'" she replied "unless you count the rain"

"**No not the rain**" 'Hide replied "**crying**"

Becky frowned "Crying?" she asked.

"**Yeah**" Ironhide replied "**it's comin' from up ahead**" he drove slowly forwards.

When 'Hide got closer to where he could hear the crying he saw a girl who looked about his Charge's age. She had brown hair that was currently soaking wet because of the rain, she had on a red tank top and blue jeans and black trainers. On her back was a bag that had a bow and a few arrows in it "**Becky look**" he said quietly.

Rebecca saw the girl "Jesus" she replied quietly "she must be freezing, we'd better see if she needs help"

"**Good idea**" the black mech replied then stopped not too far away from the girl who looked up with a fearful look on her face.

The nineteen year old put on her hood on her coat and got out her Guardian, she closed the door and walked slowly over to the girl who tried to back away "Hey it's ok" she assured softly "I'm not gonna hurt you" upon closer inspection she saw bruises all over her "_she must've been abused_" she thought.

The girl looked weary, she looked the girl in front of her over. She had a long black coat on and she had a hood on that covered her blonde hair, she saw a birthmark in the shape of a scar on the right side of her face. She looked about her age "Y-you're not gonna hurt me?" she asked.

Rebecca shook her head "No I'm not" she replied "my names Rebecca, what's your's?"

"H-hurricane" the girl replied.

"That's a nice name" the nineteen year old said with a smile.

Hurricane smiled a little, then she saw the black robot behind her. He looked about 7ft 8inches in height and his optics were red-but not blood red she briefly noted-with a scar on the right side of his face, he head two cannons that were retracted on his forearms. She was scared and got out her bow and arrow, she pointed it at the black mech.

"Hurricane it's ok" Rebecca quickly assured before her Guardian got hurt "this is my Guardian Ironhide, he's harmless"

Hurricane looked hesitant and looked at Ironhide again, he didn't move from where he stood next to his alt mode. If he was a bad person he would have tried to harm her with those cannons, she lowered her bow and arrow and put them away again "Sorry" she said "I have trust issues"

Becky nodded "It's understandable" she assured "anyway you can't stay here in the rain, want to come back to the Autobot base?"

Hurricane looked hesitant "Is it safe?" she asked.

"**Yes it's safe**" 'Hide assured "**you'll be fine**"

The girl hesitated for a few more seconds then finally nodded "O-ok" she replied.

Rebecca smiled "You'll like the other Autobots" she said "they're nice"

Hurricane nodded a little then followed the nineteen year old to the Topkick.

Ironhide opened his driver's side door and passenger side door, his holoform fizzled out.

Becky got into the driver's seat and Hurricane slowly and nervously got into the passenger seat, she jumped a little when the doors closed and the seatbelt secured her.

"It's ok" the nineteen year old assured "you're safe now"

Hurricane relaxed a little but she still had her guard up.

Ironhide started his engine and drove to the Autobot base.

**End of Chapter 1**

At last! 1st Chapter done =D

Be sure to review!


End file.
